


When Jensen was the Daniel Craig of Mike’s Pool

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Series: Party 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s having a party, Jensen’s wearing short shorts, and Jared’s just trying not to drool too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jensen was the Daniel Craig of Mike’s Pool

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: UST (kinda) and fantasy sex (not the ‘what’s your fantasy’ sex but more the ‘fantasizing about having sex with them’ sex). So there’s sex in here and thus the rating but it’s all fantasized between two horny friends. Set before Jensen moved in with Jared. No spoilers for the actual show.
> 
> Thanks to my betas silver1881 and the_dark_fire

Jared stared out at the sunny view of Los Angeles and smiled as he heard laughter filtering through the open window. Turning, he looked at his reflection in the mirror of Mike’s bathroom.  Mike had decided that everyone needed to get together before getting back to work, and threw an impromptu “beach” party at his house. Since Jensen was crashing with him, the least-likely-to-show-up guest was guaranteed to be there.  He couldn’t wait to see his soon-to-be roommate; Jensen had been so good all summer with staying in touch, especially after the break-up with Sandy. Jared grinned, grabbed his towel, and did one last check to ensure his board shorts were on tight. No repeats of the “Cannonball of Doom” happening today, so no more embarrassing pictures for Mike.

Walking outside, Jared paused as he was slammed by the heat. He smiled and waved at a few people that were milling around Mike’s backyard.  Turning, Jared choked as he watched as his best friend pulled himself out of the poolin slow motion, water pouring down flexing muscles, leading Jared’s eyes over his pecs, down the flat stomach and stopping at the scrap of fabric Jensen called swimming trunks.  Jared decided that Jensen in his little Daniel Craig shorts was an even better sight than the original. “Stop gawking, motherfucker!” Jensen growled, interrupting Jared’s thoughts.

Blinking away the burning sensation in his eyes, Jared gaped at Jensen. Whoever got him in those shorts was definitely getting a present from Jared, unless it was Mike. “Wow,” Jared said with a smirk.

Jensen glared at Jared who had to bite his bottom lip as he watched a splash of red go over Jensen’s body. “Shut up. These were the only pair Mike would give me after ‘accidentally’ cutting my other ones. The bastard.”

Laughing, Jared pulled his friend into a tight hug. “It’s really good to see you.  I missed you this summer. I mean, I know we stayed in touch, but I just, yeah, missed you.”

Jensen easily returned the hug and said, “Missed you, too. I did get to be a badass, though, while you just got yours kicked.”

Jared rolled his eyes and said, “What the fuck ever. I get to fight Jason and you’re an emo bitch all through yours, I know, Kerr called me to tell me all about it.”

“You want a beer?” Jensen asked ignoring the comment.

“Hell yeah.”

 

Jared lounged against the edge of the pool enjoying the buzz of the several beers he’d had. He put the bottle on the edge of the pool and turned to see Jensen on his belly floating on a raft.  Raking his eyes over his friend’s body, Jared bit his lip when they stopped on the curve of Jensen’s ass, admiring where his suit stopped, hinting at what was hidden underneath.  Sighing, Jared leaned back against the wall and continued to stare at his friend.  He’d always been attracted to Jensen but had never acted on it; he never knew for sure that Jensen was open to such things. Besides, he was with Sandy, and despite whatever rumors were spread about him after their break-up he didn’t cheat, ever.

 

* * *

 

Jared swam over to the raft and grabbed the front of it so he could look into Jensen’s contented eyes. Smiling, he inched forwards and gently kissed him.  Jensen gave a pleased hum and sighed when they parted. “Wish we were back home,” Jensen whispered.

“Why wait?” Jared asked with a mischievous smile.

“Because I’m not going to let you fuck me at one of our friends parties, especially one of Mike’s.”

“Aww, come on. Just imagine it, you and I sneaking away to the house and finding a room. Then I’d kiss you nice and slow, just like you like it, and then work my way down your delicious body before I suck you off in those little trunks you’re wearing.  After I get you all nice and wet I’d pull them down nice and slow, with my teeth.”

“Jared.” Jensen whined as he shifted on the raft.

“Getting all worked up baby?” Jared asked in a husky voice.

Jensen pouted at him and said, “If I agree to this then you have to do the one thing I really like.”

Accidentally putting too much pressure on the raft, Jared sent it flying and it flipped, sending his boyfriend into the water.  Gathering Jensen up, Jared apologized and kissed his boyfriend's cheeks, eyes, and lips.  Jensen pushed him away and stormed out of the pool, across the backyard, and into the house without looking back at anybody.  Following quickly behind Jared kept apologizing profusely, begging Jensen to stop for a second.

After searching through some rooms Jared found Jensen in one of the bathrooms digging through his bag. “Baby, I’m really sorry. I honestly didn’t mea-” Jensen cut him off by pouncing on him and plundering his mouth.  Pulling off Jensen groaned, “Fuck me, want it so bad.”

Pulling back slowly Jared reached down and unwound his boyfriend’s legs. Smiling gently, he said, “I remember promising you some things.”

Jensen groaned and leaned back against the sink, looking down as if he was embarrassed by the blatant erection that wasn’t hidden by his shorts. He glanced up at Jared through his eyelashes and bit his lower lip.  Jared surged forward and kissed his boyfriend with a mash of teeth and tongue.  “God, love you so much,” he groaned as he pulled back and started kissing down Jensen’s neck. Growling, Jensen pushed down on Jared’s shoulders and said “Don’t want to wait, suck me.”

“As you command,” Jared said. He leaned forward and sucked the outline of the hard dick through the swim trunks encasing it.  Jensen let out a shout before he shoved a fist in his mouth. Jared pulled back and said, “Shh, baby, you don’t want people to come investigate do you?  Find me on my knees sucking your hard dick, or me fucking you nice and hard, making you beg for my dick.”

Jensen looked down and said, “Shut up and get these trunks off now. I’m going to fuck your filthy mouth.”

“Alright Mr. Porn star.” Jared chuckled.

“Jared, shut the fuck up and suck my cock,” Jensen hissed, while pulling Jared’s head towards his dick.

Deciding that he should, for once, listen to Jensen, Jared went back to sucking on his dick through the shorts. When the taste of Jensen overpowered the bitter taste of the pool water, Jared pulled back and looked up.  Keeping eye contact with Jensen he leaned forward and tugged at the material of the shorts with his teeth.  Jensen swore, pushed Jared back, and pulled the shorts down. “No more games.”

Jared didn’t hesitate and sucked Jensen down to the base, cheering on the inside when Jensen made a high pitched whine, working his way slowly back up. Jared looked up to see Jensen with his head thrown back, moaning.  Stopping so only the head was still in his mouth, he gave a suck and then pulled off, but kept his lips touching the crown.  Giving a frustrated growl, Jensen grabbed Jared’s head and pulled him back down onto his dick.  Feeling his boyfriend go limp and just open his mouth Jensen thrust in slowly. “Going to fuck your mouth so good.  Teach you to play games.”

Enjoying the loss of control from his boyfriend, Jared grabbed at the tube he’d seen on the floor and opened it, pouring lube onto his fingers. He reached between Jensen’s legs and ran one of his long fingers down the crack of his ass. Jensen didn’t even notice, too lost in the sensation of Jared’s mouth. It wasn’t until Jared had worked two fingers in that he realized what was happening. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned as he worked himself between the mouth he was fucking and the fingers in his ass. “I’m coming!” he yelled.

* * *

 

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Jared jumped and let out a yell.  “What?” he croaked out staring at Steve.

“You were looking like you were told you were going to have the best sex ever, along with a lifetime supply of candy.”

Chuckling and hoping that his blush looked like sunburn, Jared said, “Nah. I just got lost in thought.”

“Okay, well, the next time you get ‘lost in thought’ make sure you’re staring at an inanimate object and not your friend, costar, and almost roommate, otherwise people are going to start thinking the fangirls are right about you.” Steve said, with a grin and sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Whatever, man.  I told you I was lost in thought.”

“Dude, I lost the rock, paper, scissors to be the one to tell you that the NC-17 thoughts running through that sugar-powered brain of yours were more than a little obvious.”

“No NC-17 thoughts here, I swear.” Jared said while using the smile that always made mothers think he was the most charming boy ever.

Rolling his eyes Steve said, “Yeah whatever. Just keep the padacock in the pants, none of us want to see what that thing looks like excited.”

“Blow me.”

“Yeah, I’m not Jensen. I know the sun may have fried your brain but he’s that guy over there.  The one you were just having sex with in your head.” Steve said as he swam away.

This moment called for only one thing. Tequila. Lots and lots of tequila. Hopefully, enough tequila so that Jared wouldn’t remember this conversation in the morning.

Jensen was glad that his sunglasses hid his staring at Jared all afternoon.  He’d put on more muscle during the summer, and at first Jensen was thinking of all the ways that he could rip on Jared, including buying him one of the little suits the body builders wore.  Then, Jared had hugged him and he’d felt all the new strength behind that warm skin and had to be careful their hips didn’t touch when he realized that Jared was strong enough to hold him down now.  He’d watched Jared swim around in his parrot covered shorts, reminding himself to tell Jim to stop sending Jared the ugliest shorts he could find. Especially since he was the one that was usually suffering from the cruel and unusual assault on his eyes whenever Jared wore them.  For a while he imagined all the ways he’d enjoy getting Jared out of those shorts, and then panicked when he thought that not only was Jared watching him but was also giving him his ‘I wanna fuck you’ look.  Now, though, Jared was out of the pool with Mike playing drinking games, which Jensen enjoyed watching more because of Jared’s muscles flexing than because of how badly Mike was beating his costar.  Jensen sighed and closed his eyes; he should still be okay to not get burned.

* * *

 

Jensen was relaxing at the side of the pool, the only one left in it.  He wasn’t ready to do the dash from the pool to the fire where everyone was huddled around talking and drinking.  The warmth of the water felt wonderful, the occasional cool breeze brushing over his exposed skin would make him shiver, but he was content in the pool.  His happy little bubble burst when he was pushed hard against the wall. “Wha-” Jensen gasped when he felt a hard length pressed against his ass.

“Did you ever learn that someone might take advantage of you being alone?”

“Jared.” Jensen sighed as he relaxed against the hard body behind him.

“You’ve been a naughty boy waving your ass around in those shorts all day. I should punish you.” Jared growled before biting Jensen’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck me.”

“Not going to happen. Sorry. But lube and water? Not a good mix. Besides, I’m punishing you.” Jared moaned as he began to thrust against Jensen.

Jensen couldn’t respond to the comments as he was fighting to not be swept away by the sensations of Jared rutting against his ass. He bit his lip to hold in all the noises that tried to escape.  He lost the battle when Jared reached around and began to caress him through the shorts.  “Feels so good, baby,” sighed Jared.

Before he could reply Jared pushed down the trunks and began to fondle him while shoving his dick between the cleft of Jensen’s ass and continued moving.  Jensen crossed his arms in front of him on the edge of the pool and rested his head on them as he fought to stay quiet.  Jared, however, had other plans and rubbed his thumb over the head of Jensen’s dick, causing him to let out a short yell. “Bastard,” Jensen groaned.

Jared let out a quiet laugh, but didn’t say anything, just continued to thrust harder against Jensen, until the head of his dick accidentally caught on Jensen’s hole and slid in a bit.  Gasping, Jensen tried to thrust back to get a deeper penetration. “No fucking.” Jared mumbled.

“Please,” Jensen whined.

“No, Jensen. No lube and you aren’t prepared,” Jared hissed.

Ignoring Jared, Jensen used his leverage with the wall to thrust back hard, causing just the head of Jared’s hard cock to penetrate him.  Sighing happily as Jared cursed behind him, Jensen began to shift with little movements while clenching and unclenching his inner muscles.  He wasn’t pushing back, trying to take in any more, but he knew that he was driving his boyfriend to the point of losing control, and he couldn’t wait for the fucking he knew was coming.

* * *

 

“JENSEN!” Jared yelled, causing him to jerk and fall off the raft.

Coming up coughing, Jensen missed Jared jumping into the pool until his drunken friend tried to walk towards him and stumbled even more than normal, taking Jensen out with him.  This time when he surfaced it was with Jared’s arms around him holding him tight against his chest. “Sorry Jen. Din’t meanis to take you down.” Jared blinked for a bit, staring at him, and then he said, “I love you.”

Jensen fought against the hold Jared had on him but the drunk bastard acted like he didn’t even notice Jensen trying to push him away.  Realizing that even drunk Jared was stronger than him resulted in Jensen’s dick going from soft to able to cut diamonds in a few seconds. Then he registered the last thing Jared said and his heart began to pound so hard he worried that it would actually try and explode out of his chest. He fought even harder to get free. “Don’t be mad, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jared whispered in a more sober voice, and how he was able to go from blitzed to coherent Jensen had never figured out.

Jensen froze and started up in confusion at the younger man. “What?”

“Don’t be mad at me because I said I love you. I know you don’t love me like I love you.”

“Jared, I love you.”

“Not like I love you and that’s okay. Really.”

“Let me go, Jared,” Jensen said in a monotone voice.

“No.”

“Ja-”

“No.”

“Why won’t you let me go?” Jensen groaned in frustration.

“Because I want you to tell me you don’t hate me.” Jared said, in the voice Jensen had labeled his little boy voice, making him feel like the biggest asshole to roam the Earth.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Liar.” Jared pouted.

“Jare I swear to Go-”

“You won’t hug me.”

Jensen gritted his teeth and said, “I hugged you earlier.”

“That wasn’t before I said ‘I love you’.”

“Oh for fucks sake!” Jensen yelled as he throws his arms around Jared’s neck and let out a noise that Mike later informed him was a squeak when Jared grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to his body.

“Jen, I wish you loved me.”

“I do Jared.  Really. I love you.” Jensen was suddenly grateful for his friend’s inebriated state, which caused him to miss his reverent tone.

Realizing they were near the steps, Jensen pulled back, put Jared’s arm around his shoulders and began to pull him towards the steps.  Almost collapsing when all of Jared’s weight leaned against him, Jensen continued to slowly walk both of them towards the house, ignoring the cat calls and comments being shouted by their friends.  Though, he did glare at Mike when he said something about making sure to not take advantage of the boy.

God, Jensen hated Mike’s parties.


End file.
